El perro se comió mi tarea
by DannyRed
Summary: Kenny desgraciadamente tiene que hacer un trabajo de biología con Butters solamente para poder salvar su calificación final. Ruby aparece con una pequeña sorpresa pero... ¿Cuál será el precio de todo esto? ¿Acaso... alguien les enseñará la lección del día al igual que la tarea?.


**Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras. Muchas gracias por sus reviews en mi pequeño discurso de "Mi Carta" sé que es ilegal subir ese tipo de cosas en Fanfiction pero no sabia cómo desahogarme, hasta creí que ustedes me considerarían una inmadura por estar escribiendo ese tipo de cosas. Bueno, dejando la tristeza de lado… vengo con un One-Shot Bunny (en realidad, es más de comedia que de romance pero le voy a meter un poco e_e) Espero que les guste!**

* * *

Los chicos tenían que hacer precisamente un trabajo sobre cómo es el sistema digestivo de los animales; que locura. Kenneth McCormick siempre había tenido la reputación del típico chico flojo que no hace absolutamente nada en clases mientras que Butters simplemente obedecía a sus padres puesto que quería sacar buen promedio si quería ingresar más adelante en la Universidad de Denver.

Cada quién tenia su propio concepto y manera de ver las cosas. Kenny miraba el estudio como algo sin importancia mientras que el inocentón de Stotch siempre se estaba preocupando por sus calificaciones, no queriendo defraudar a sus padres. Ambos eran de distintos pensamientos y desafortunadamente… les sucedió algo terrible la clase pasada en biología.

El maestro Garrison había dejado como tarea hacer un informe escrito sobre el sistema digestivo de los animales. Kenny, preocupado por sus notas y temeroso de perder el año escolar, decidió entonces querer presentar ese trabajo cuanto antes; pensando ingenuamente que le tocaría solo. Todo dio un giro inesperado cuando, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya se encontraba Butters al lado suyo y sonriéndole de una forma tierna e inocente, confundiéndolo por completo. Garrison le informó que ambos trabajarían en el informe escrito que seria para el próximo lunes… o sea… mañana a primera hora.

"Esto es lo peor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida" masculló McCormick con los pies arrastrados mientras miraba cohibido el suelo de piedras

Seguidamente Kyle soltó una pequeña risita, recordando aquel suceso que le había sucedido a Kenneth hace muchos años.

"No, lo peor que te sucedió en la vida fue cuando un militar secuestró a tu hermana menor y tú, luego de rescatarla, viste a tu novia besándose en la cama con otro"

"Pero eso fue a los catorce" excusó "es sólo que… el hecho de tener que trabajar con Butters es agotador, ¿Te lo imaginas?"

Se hizo un silencio incómodo y tenso en el ambiente. Kyle sólo se quedaba de pie, pensativo mientras que Kenny hacia una mueca de desprecio absoluto. Detestaba tener que trabajar con Butters toda una tarde y hablar sobre el sistema digestivo de animales, era escalofriante.

"La verdad… sólo me imagino a la estatua de la libertad sosteniendo un sándwich de jamón con queso mientras un vagabundo toca el ukelele…" murmuró para si mismo, relamiéndose los labios de tan solo imaginar ese exquisito emparedado "Ah… y una linda chica posando para Kanye West" finalizó, demasiado perdido en la luna.

Kenny hizo una mueca de total desagrado al escuchar esa historia tan retórica y demente por parte de su amigo Kyle Broflovsky; es decir, le gustaba la idea de una hermosa chica modelo pero un vagabundo que tocara el ukelele… nada que ver. Prefiere mejor irse hacia la casa de Butters para poder iniciar de una vez con el maldito informe escrito, dejando a Kyle aún perdido en sus más oscuras y retorcidas fantasías.

….

"Muy bien, ¿Por dónde vamos a comenzar?" Kenny había entrado a la habitación de Stotch así de la nada, éste último se encontraba leyendo un libro titulado "Historias extraordinarias" y se había sorprendido sobremanera la actitud reciente de su compañero –"Tú haz el trabajo por mi mientras yo escucho música y finjo que te presto atención" argumentó como si nada para luego sacar de su bolsillo izquierdo un pequeño MP3, a punto de llevarse los audífonos a los oídos.

Butters, demasiado enojado y al límite de llegar a desesperarse, sostuvo con un poco de fuerza el brazo de Kenneth para luego aventar su maldito MP3 por la ventana; casi cayéndole a un pequeño niño inocente quien se encontraba hace media hora jugando a las escondidas con sus demás amigos. Ya estaba harto de que siempre lo tomaran desapercibido y se aprovecharan de él casi todo el tiempo. Esta vez las cosas serian a su manera. Kenny solamente lo miraba impactado para luego prender, un poco asustado, la laptop del contrario.

"Va a ser un informe supremamente increíble, y nada mejor que…"

"¡Buscar en Primera Encarta!" se apresuró a decir el rubio mayor, casi entusiasmado pero se arrepintió enseguida al ver que la expresión de Butters en el rostro había cambiado completamente "¿En los libros?" Stotch lo estaba fulminando con la mirada "me doy…" murmuró, apenado.

Butters, por su parte, sólo tuvo que soltar un pequeño suspiro de decepción y de entre sus adentros rezar para que al menos llegara una luz de esperanza en el cerebro de Kenny. Parecía que iba a ser más complicado de lo que pensaba… se le había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que Kenny no suele ser tan inteligente que digamos pero ya desbordan los límites con aquello tan abrupto y descomunal.

"Buscaremos en Google" dijo Butters, a punto de querer estallar de la ira pero se contuvo cuando Dios le había dado los ánimos suficientes para seguir trabajando con aquel individuo "Tú busca lo del sistema digestivo en los animales mientras que yo saco mis hojas blancas y una cosedora para luego meter el trabajo escrito en el portafolio de biología" dijo, demasiado entusiasmado mientras iba tan sólo un momento de cinco segundos a buscar en su mochila nueva.

Ya habían pasado aproximadamente dos minutos. Butters, quien estaba regresando de nuevo a su habitación para ver cómo seguía Kenny con aquel trabajo de investigación que le encomendó hacer, se quedó boquiabierto al ver los resultados de su dicha anteriormente "consulta", ahora si, toda su paciencia y esperanzas se habían ido al caño.

Kenny había consultado una cosa totalmente distinta a la otra, sobrepasando su coeficiente intelectual. Ahora si que estaban perdidos porque el trabajo se debía de entregar precisamente mañana lunes a primera hora y ni siquiera podían llegar a dar el primer paso que era investigar en Google el tema de consulta y todo gracias a Kenneth McCormick que siempre está arruinando todo y no sabe hacer las cosas bien. Butters esperaba mucho más de él pero al parecer… sigue siendo la misma decepción de siempre, nunca cambiará.

"Escribe en Google lo siguiente" le indicó Stotch, tomando un respiro y tratando de tranquilizarse, McCormick sólo se limitó a escucharlo mientras se disponía a escribir "Sistema digestivo de los animales ¿Acaso no puede ser más obvio?" le recriminó, alzando un poco la voz, aquello hizo que Kenny se asustara para luego levantarse de la silla y retroceder un poco de su sitio.

"Lo siento, es que… no soy muy bueno haciendo consultas en Google y se me dificulta pensar… sobre todo porque… tengo que hacer este trabajo contigo entonces…" no sabia cómo definirlo o cómo expresarse, estaba a punto de desmayarse ahí mismo, los nervios invadían todo su ser en ese momento. Butters sólo esperaba, impaciente, una respuesta coherente de su parte, estaba hasta el límite…

Sorpresivamente había aparecido Ruby junto con Craig. La chiquilla se encontraba un poco enojada por el simple hecho de tener que ir con su hermano mayor a una estúpida feria junto con sus amigos y otros más. Butters y Kenny se confundieron un poco al ver que también traían consigo a Sparky, el perro de Stan. El rostro del azabache era de pocos amigos, ni siquiera tenía el ánimo suficiente como para dar explicaciones. Ruby sólo cumplió con la tarea de decirles a ambos rubios lo siguiente.

"necesito que cuiden a Sparky mientras nos vamos a la feria, regresaremos hasta por la noche, adiós" y dicho esto, se fueron común y corriente. Butters y Kenny miraron sorprendidos al perro de Stanley, quien éste último ya se encontraba rascándose la oreja mientras le ladraba a otro perro de la casa de al frente. Amor perruno.

….

Los chicos se encontraban ya en el parque de diversiones, siendo aproximadamente las cuatro de la tarde. Ruby estaba caminando con un par de amigas mientras que su hermano Craig Tucker solamente se quedaba mirando a Tweek detenidamente; como si estuviera completamente enamorado de él.

"Craig… ¿Qué tal que esos dos no sepan cuidar a Sparky?" Ruby se mostraba demasiado preocupada, más que eso… temía fuertemente de que esos dos idiotas no fueran capaces de cuidar a un simple cachorrito.

"Claro que si… a Butters le encanta los animales, de seguro se deben de estar divirtiendo demasiado" aseguró Tucker con una sonrisa picarona en su rostro.

No es que estuviera demasiado seguro de sus palabras pero… sabia de todas formas que Butters jamás seria capaz de perderle la vista a un cachorro y mucho menos si es que estamos hablando del perro de Stanley. Seguidamente se escuchan demasiados gritos, giran a un costado y se dan cuenta que ya inició la montaña rusa, rápidamente se suben. Ante aquello, Craig solamente le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a su hermana menor; tratando de tranquilizarla. Ella esboza una sonrisa en el rostro mientras su pequeña risita sale a flote, ya un poco más calmada. Se sentía segura al lado de su hermano mayor.

….

La habitación de Stotch se encontraba totalmente destruida. Sus figuras de acción ahora estaban desarmadas. Su mochila estaba cubierta de rasguños de gato enojado, habitualmente. Ambos habían dejado de hacer el informe escrito porque hace veinte minutos, Sparky había comenzado a destruir la recamara como un loco desquiciado o como si no tuviera aplicada la vacuna contra el virus de la rabia; muy común tanto en los seres humanos como en los animales.

"Sparky destruyó toda mi habitación…" Stotch se encontraba con el rostro rasguñado, el hombro lleno de mordiscos y su camisa desarreglada y sus pantalones vaqueros un poco rotos.

"Hay que llevarlo al veterinario cuanto antes" dijo Kenny con seguridad mientras se levantaba del frio suelo y trataba de acercarse un poco más al perro "Está demasiado furioso… hay que aplicarle una inyección, iré por los guantes" seguidamente se va corriendo a toda prisa, dejando a Butters solo y recostado en el suelo aún. Se puede escuchar a alguien cayendo desde las escaleras "¡Auh! ¡Mi trasero!" Grita Kenny, dolido.

Al pasar unos cuantos minutos vuelve el rubio de anorak naranja con unos guantes blancos, un tapabocas y una inyección súper filosa y demasiado grande, a su parecer. Butters solamente reza para que el perro no le haga nada malo durante el proceso… así que se tapa los ojos con sus delicadas manos. No puede ver nada pero puede escuchar claramente cómo Kenneth comienza a gritar asustado mientras Sparky ladra fuertemente con rudeza e inquietud, tratando de matarlo.

"¡AHHH!" grita Kenny como una niña asustada de película de terror "¡No! ¡En la cara no! ¡Detente, perro malo! ¡Perro malo! ¡AHHH!" se pueden escuchar varios tropiezos provenientes de la cama mientras Sparky sigue con su tarea de intentar asesinar el rostro de McCormick debido a que éste último quería aplicarle una inyección a la fuerza.

"¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos?..." inquiere Stotch nervioso y con un poco de miedo por dentro mientras aún seguía con los ojos tapados así que no espera ni un minuto más y los abre lentamente, se encuentra con la sorpresa de que Sparky ya no está en la habitación y que el rostro de Kenny está hecho un desastre "¿Y Sparky?"

Kenny, con la respiración entrecortada y tratando de hablar, solamente puede decir las siguientes palabras en un pequeño hilillo de voz, exhalando e inhalando:

"No tengo ni idea cómo se escapó"

"Quizás porque dejaste la ventana abierta" Argumentó Butters con rabia mientras miraba la ventana de su habitación semi abierta, así que comienza a deducir que quizás Sparky saltó por ahí y se fue a ligar con otros perros del vecindario "Esto es horrible, ¿Cómo se lo explicaremos a Ruby?"

"Dirás… ¿Cómo se lo diremos a Stan?" Dijo el rubio mayor mientras trataba de quitarse los guantes apretados, mirándose seguidamente en un espejo pero hasta se espanta de su propio reflejo "Tranquilo, sólo hay que buscar en todo el vecindario, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser hallar un perro?" Dicho esto se cruzó de brazos con mirada incrédula y satisfecha, hablando como todo un profesional en hallar animales u objetos perdidos.

….

_20 MINUTOS MÁS TARDE…._

"¡Quítenme este gato de encima!" Así era, Kenny tenia un gato siamés estampado en su rostro, tratando de rasgarlo. Sólo hacia miles de esfuerzos con tal de quitárselo de su cara.

"¡Una serpiente me está mordiendo el brazo!" gritaba Butters adolorido mientras una cobra estaba dándole pequeños mordiscos con sus afilados colmillos a su brazo izquierdo, tratando de envenenarlo con su mordida.

¿Cómo fue que comenzó todo ese lio? Pues simplemente comenzó cuando Kenny y Butters habían decidido trabajar juntos para poder encontrar a Sparky pero para eso tuvieron que andar por todos los hogares, timbrando solamente para enseñarles una fotografía demasiado peculiar de Sparky y preguntarles si lo habían visto pero usualmente los vecinos siempre niegan con la cabeza y le cierran la puerta en la cara; habitualmente.

Así que, durante su proceso de búsqueda, accidentalmente los chicos habían llegado a un hogar demasiado misterioso donde su vecina era Patty Nelson, la típica niña que siempre tiene muchas mascotas en su casa cuando está sola. Kenny, al entrar, se había topado con un lindísimo gato siamés quien se encontraba durmiendo en su cama lujosa y aparentemente cómoda pero cuando intentó agarrarlo, el gato se le lanzó encima, tratando de rasgarlo.

Ni siquiera los chicos se habían dado cuenta que, en medio de todos los gritos que emitían al ser mordidos por un gato y por una serpiente aparentemente venenosa, había llegado una presentadora de Televisión porque quería presentar un show de "animales tiernos y cariñosos". La tipa sólo tuvo que indicarle al camarógrafo cuando iniciar con la transmisión mientras el director hizo la típica cuenta regresiva para luego gritar "¡Acción!". La chica comenzó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras sostenía el micrófono de entre sus manos.

"Buenas tardes a todos, están viendo el programa de mascotas tiernas y cariñosas, hoy vamos a entrevistar a Patty Nelson, una niña apasionada a los animales y que al parecer tiene muchas mascotas dentro de su pacífico hogar" anunciaba la presentadora mientras mostraba el plano inmenso de la casa de la chica anteriormente mencionada pero su expresión cambió repentinamente cuando vio que una serpiente y un gato aún seguían tratando de asesinar a ambos chicos "Aquí podremos ver a un hermoso gato siamés dándole demasiado amor a este chico mientras esta cobra sigue encariñada con éste otro" seguidamente los señalaba, tratando de disimular su preocupación frente a las cámaras.

…..

"Oye cariño, ¿Ese no es nuestro hijo?" se preguntaba la señora Stotch mientras miraba más de cerca la pantalla del televisor y miraba sorprendida cómo la cobra seguía mordiendo fuertemente al pobre rubio pequeño.

"Es un milagro que ahora se interese por las serpientes" comentó el Señor Stotch desinteresado mientras aún seguía leyendo el periódico común y corriente.

….

Ya había pasado dos horas aproximadamente, eran las 6:00 PM. Ruby aún seguía mirando impacientemente la hora en su reloj mientras sus demás amigos estaban interesados en ganar un oso gigantesco de peluche. Tucker, por su parte, sólo seguía riéndose con su team mientras miraba disimuladamente a Tweekers.

"Craig… ya quiero irme, estoy muy preocupada" escuchó la voz trémula y temblorosa de su hermana, dándole a entender que ya quería ver a Sparky.

"Está bien… iremos…" susurró Tucker aburrido para luego mirar con disimulo un carrito de perros calientes "Tan pronto haya comprado un hot-dog" se devolvió enseguida para poder sacar su billetera y ansioso a recibir su perro caliente. La chica sólo suspiró entre agotada y desinteresada, ya tenia bastante sueño a simple vista.

….

"¡Lo encontré!" Gritó McCormick con voz triunfante, totalmente emocionado mientras miraba de entre los arbustos "Ah, no… es solamente un estúpido perro de peluche" lo tira a un lado con desinteresa absoluto para luego seguir buscando sin parar.

"Vamos a preguntarle a Wendy… ella debe de saber" dijo Butters dispuesto a encontrar a Sparky antes de que la chiquilla abusadora llegase de su gran día junto con sus amigas y su hermano Tucker.

Y dicho esto, los chicos se encaminaron hasta la residencia de Wendy Testaburger. Sólo tuvieron que timbrar un par de veces pero se quedaron shockeados al ver que ésta última lucia como un verdadero fantasma ya que estaba con el cabello alborotado, la bata blanca puesta y su rostro completamente verde, parecía simplemente una momia.

"¡AHHH!" gritaron ambos en un unísono, completamente asustados mientras Kenny, en un salto de espanto y shock absoluto, se encaramó en los brazos de Butters (típica escena de una pareja recién casada) luego McCormick se dio cuenta de aquello y se bajó enseguida, asqueado.

"Es mi mascarilla para poner mi piel suave y tersa" explicó Wendy un poco harta y con el ánimo en bajo al igual que la guardia, mirando a ambos con repugnancia "¿Qué necesitan?"

"Necesitamos un grandísimo favor…" dijo Butters tratando de arrodillarse para pedírselo.

"A cambio de…" esperó la chica impaciente, arqueando una ceja.

….

Ya todos se encontraban de nuevo en la clase de biología del maestro Garrison. Ya habían llamado lista así que Butters y Kenny, con la mirada en frente, se dirigieron hasta el pizarrón, escribiendo en mayúsculas y grande "SISTEMA DIGESTIVO DE LOS ANIMALES". Se encontraban un poco nerviosos. Todos los miraban como si fueran bichos raros mientras que el maestro seguía mirando su planilla y seguía sin entender qué era lo que los chicos querían explicar frente a toda la clase.

"Pues…" comenzó diciendo Butters, sudando desenfrenadamente y sacando con lentitud el informe escrito que hizo por horas junto con Kenny "Les queremos decir que…"

Pero no pudo seguir leyendo más porque enseguida, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había aparecido Sparky, saltando como si de un caballo o corcel se tratase. Hizo su aparición triunfal. Enseguida se comió el reporte de los chicos; mordiéndolo para después rasgarlo y tragárselo por completo. Todos, inclusive el maestro, quedaron boquiabiertos y sin poder creerse aún la reciente escena sorpresiva y fuera de lugar.

"Oh no, el perro se comió mi tarea" Dijo Butters angustiado y preocupado por lo que el maestro Garrison pudiera ponerles en la nota definitiva de biología.

"Ambos tienen una A, excelente trabajo, lo hicieron increíble" anunció el maestro de entre maravillado y sorprendida con la reciente escena de película.

Ambos chicos, demasiado felices con su calificación final y definitiva, se dieron un fuerte abrazo de completo orgullo y alegría para luego, en un pequeño desliz y distracción, besarse apasionadamente. Todos le aplaudieron. Sparky, en cambio… digamos que sólo pudo vomitar el informe escrito al final… exhausto para luego marcharse sin más preámbulos del aula de clases.

….

_MIENTRAS TANTO…._

"Esta es la mejor cita de mi vida, te amo tanto, Stanley" decía Wendy demasiado contenta mientras seguía conversándole sin parar a su nuevo novio, había dejado en claro con los chicos que quería a cambio una cita súper romántica con Stan Marsh, y se hizo realidad…

"Los voy a matar a ambos…" murmuraba Marsh entre dientes, maldiciendo por dentro mientras fingía felicidad frente a la chica a la vez que se tomaban un exquisito vino.

_**THE END**_

* * *

**Bueno.. ¿Qué tal? xD ¿Fue demasiado jocoso? ¿Aburrido? ¡Háganmelo saber con sus reviews! Por cierto… ¡Sé que algún día _SinnyFioreTheGirlPizzaPower_ me dirá cuanto me quiere! (Sólo que es muy orgullosa para decírmelo xD)**


End file.
